¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Australia!
by Lemon C Twins LeadFeather
Summary: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Australia!" Eso decía la maldita nota. Dicho así podría parecer algo completamente inocente, pero el regalo no lo era ni un ápice. Australia x Nueva Zelanda e intento de Lemon. Rating M por si las dudas. One-shot.


LEMON C TWINS REPORTÁNDOSE POR PRIMERA VEZ! XDDD

Soy Kathy, mucho gusto :3 En realidad me llamo Catalina, pero prefiero que me digan Kathy. Así que díganme así ?)

Hemos comenzado a publicar nuestros fics lemon! Tardamos mucho en hacer uno (en realidad este lo hice YO), pero espero que haya valido la pena.

Como vimos que no hay fics lemon en español de Australia x Nueva Zelanda, decidimos hacer uno.

Este fic va dedicado a NeamChan xD Por nuestro aniversario de conocernos hace cinco días XD Sos genial, ahora voy a comentar tus fics!

**Hetalia no nos pertenece**

**Autora:** Kathy (yo)

**Editora: **Neam XD (si ella me ayudó con varias cosas, pero después agregué cosillas nuevas! Muchas gracias loca)

Enjoy!

* * *

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Australia!"

Eso decía la maldita nota.

Dicho así podría parecer algo completamente inocente, pero el regalo no lo era ni un ápice.

Australia había recibido muchas felicitaciones aquel día, por supuesto, por su cumpleaños. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los países e incluso algunos con los que no entablaba ningún tipo de relación, le habían deseado un buen año (otro más) y que la pasara bien ese día. Sin embargo, el australiano había notado (algo preocupado y triste) que Nueva Zelanda no había aparecido por ninguna parte. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche cuando volvió a su casa y se encontró con el último regalo.

Nada más verlo entendió la razón de porqué el neozelandés no se había presentado.

El rubiecillo estaba recostado en la cama durmiendo tranquilo, pero no como de costumbre: estaba completamente desnudo, tapado simplemente por algunas cintas verdes que le permitían conservar su pudor ocultando ciertas partes, y tenía las muñecas atadas a un barrote con una cinta roja. Tenía como toque final, el gorro que formaba parte de su uniforme, levemente ladeado sobre su cabello.

Australia tragó saliva, preguntándose qué habría llevado al joven a ofrecerse a sí mismo como un regalo. La respuesta la obtuvo enseguida, al recoger la nota y ver que estaba firmada por Francis.

"¡Ese maldito idiota!". Todo lo había planeado desde el principio, ¡ahora entendía el motivo de aquella sonrisita maliciosa cuando lo felicitó, y el por qué no le había dado ningún obsequio! Insultó al francés para sus adentros. Siempre se aprovechaba de la inocencia de Nueva Zelanda, pero esta vez se había pasado.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la cama. Sus ojos, sin hacer caso a su mente, recorrieron el cuerpo del neozelandés con hambre, con deseo. Aquella piel pálida al descubierto lo tentaba como si fuera un delicioso postre, y el australiano no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder contenerse.

Justo en ese momento, el rubio apretó los ojos y los abrió un poco, dejando escapar unas lagrimitas de sueño, como cada vez que se despertaba.

-Mmmgh… ¿qué hora es…? –la voz le salió ligeramente ronca, y se humedeció los labios, otorgando al morocho una visión de su rosada lengua. A continuación bostezó y abrió los ojos del todo, encontrándose con Australia aguantando la respiración. –¡Oz! –exclamó con alegría. –¡Feliz cumplea… -intentó alargar los brazos para abrazarlo, pero la cinta roja no se lo permitió. Zelanda se percató de lo que pasaba, y bajó lentamente la vista hacia su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo. Enseguida enrojeció. –No, ¡yo no…! Australia, ¡no es como tú piensas, yo…! ¡Yo quería…! –le salieron unas lágrimas de desesperación y de vergüenza, notando como las palabras se trababan en su boca, haciéndolo sentir idiota.

El australiano lo miraba sin parpadear y con ninguna expresión en el rostro. Zelanda no contuvo un sollozo de miedo.

-Newzy… -Australia alargó la mano hacia el muchacho y le acarició la mejilla, provocando que éste levantara la vista, mirándolo tembloroso y con ojos vidriosos. El corazón del otro dio un vuelco y comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza. –Está todo bien, no fue tu culpa –lo tranquilizó, dándole un beso en la frente.

-P-perdón –murmuró el menor, avergonzado. Cerró las piernas y su compañero fue consciente de ello.

-¿De qué tienes vergüenza? –preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia; sólo lo hacía para incomodar a su compañero.

-Eh… eh-ehm… -Zelanda se sonrojó hasta el último cabello. –N-no quiero que me veas desnudo…

-¿Por qué? –insistió el australiano, deleitándose con la incomodidad del chico.

El neozelandés se ruborizó todavía más.

-¡Es que… es que yo…! -¿cómo podría explicarle que lo que más quería era ofrecerse como regalo, tal y como había sido la idea del francés, pero su timidez lo frenaba? –¡Yo quería…!

-¿Tú querías…?

-¡Y-yo…! –Nueva Zelanda abrió los ojos de par en par, desesperado, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Se le cortó la respiración.

Era apenas un suave roce, pero sintió cómo su corazón le galopaba en el pecho y a continuación parecía caer y enredarse en su estómago, como él lo hacía con las redes del australiano. Era simplemente fascinante, no sentía que lo mereciera. Se separó tomándolo de los brazos.

-¡N-no puedo hacer esto! –gimió con voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Australia sin alterar la voz.

-¡Porque tú n-no me quieres! –el decir aquello hizo que su corazón se partiera en dos, reconocerlo era sencillamente demasiado doloroso.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

Aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y levantó la vista. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su compañero, que tenían un brillo extraño que nunca había visto antes.

-Ven –continuó. –Te demostraré cuánto te quiero.

Lo acercó delicadamente tomándolo de la cintura, y Zelanda se lo permitió. Lo sentó sobre sus piernas, sin tocar sus partes. El rubio se sentía incómodo en aquella posición, pero entonces Australia lo besó y se olvidó de ello.

Recorrió los labios del neozelandés con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y éste respondió abriendo la boca dócilmente y conociendo con curiosidad la lengua del australiano.

Los besos fueron suaves al principio, pero enseguida Australia dejó salir su lado salvaje y los besos se fueron profundizando, fueron siendo más ardientes, salvajes y fuertes, que mareaban un poco a Zelanda y desesperaban a Australia. Finalmente se deshizo de su camiseta, dejando ver sus músculos al descubierto, y atacó el cuello pálido del rubio, que soltó un gemido al sentir una fuerte mordida.

-D-duele –se quejó. Entonces sintió la lengua pasar mimosamente por la lastimadura reciente y todo su cuerpo tembló.

Sin decir una sola palabra, los labios de Australia bajaron y se toparon con un pezón rosado, y no dudó en atraparlo con la boca y morderlo fuertemente.

-¡A-ay! –Zelanda se retorció y se aferró al cuello del australiano, lo cual lo hacía estar con su rostro hundido en el cabello oscuro de este, al estar retorcido sobre él. Soltó un jadeo.

-Lo siento –dijo ahora Australia alzando la vista. Fijó su vista en el otro pezón, el izquierdo. –¿Tú también quieres, pequeño? –preguntó y lo pellizcó suavemente, intentando no lastimar al chico. Éste gimió y se agarró con más fuerza. Australia interpretó el gesto como una invitación a continuar y se relamió sin poder contenerse. El otro tembló al verlo.

Australia siguió besándolo por el pecho, bajando sin prisas y aumentando la impaciencia del neozelandés. Verlo gemir de desesperación lo excitaba aún más y decidió darle una sorpresita.

Bajo las manos de su pecho hasta su cintura, las movió hacia delante y tomó por sorpresa el miembro del rubio, que ahogó un grito de susto. Rápidamente el otro comenzó a mover las manos hacia arriba y abajo, arrancándole un jadeo.

-O-Oz… n-no… -gimió, bajando la vista tímidamente y tragando saliva al ver cómo su pequeño amigo se empezaba a levantar. –Oz no lo hagas –suplico, rojo de vergüenza y porqué no decirlo también de excitación.

Australia negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita pervertida. No estaba dispuesto al soltarlo, aun menos cuando notaba que su pantalón le apretaba. Mejor que se lo sacara porque a ese ritmo lo iba a terminar ensuciando, y se apuró a desabrocharse la prenda y quitársela sin ninguna vergüenza, con una sola mano mientras que con la otra continuaba acariciando a Zelanda, que casi deja de respirar cuando vio que el australiano se desnudaba por completo y quedaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Tomó de la muñeca al otro, forzándole a ir más rápido; sentía que estaba a punto de correrse y Australia no le hizo caso, siguió con el mismo ritmo haciendolo contorsionarse de impaciencia. Finalmente el rubio soltó un gemido y agarrándose al cuello del australiano, se corrió provocando que el otro le sucediera lo mismo, sintiendo el líquido caliente resbalar por sus miembros que se rozaban.

Por unos segundos los dos quedaron jadeando, Zelanda aferrado al cuello de su compañero y Australia rodeándole flojamente la cintura con los brazos.

-A-Australia yo… -comenzó a decir el neozelandés, pero el otro no le dejó hablar. Sabía lo que sentía y a decir verdad, él sentía lo mismo.

Los dos querían continuar.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar una cosa –le dijo. Zelanda hizo caso y se sentó frente a él, tapandose el miembro con las piernas. Australia se recostó. –Ponte encima de mí. –Zelanda le miró entre asustado e intrigado, pero juntó valor y se puso en cuatro sobre él, pero Australia le corrigió. –No, así no, al revés –le tomó nuevamente de la cintura y le obligó a ponerse en la misma postura, pero con la cara justo delante de su miembro.

El rubio miró con ojos enormes y brillantes el órgano de su compañero, que le pareció enorme. Cuando iba a preguntarse qué debía hacer, Australia engulló su miembro sin previo aviso y Zelanda gritó de placer. Ahí entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Temblando por el placer que le estaba dando el australiano, que mantenía el miembro en su boca sin pausas, Zelanda bajó la cabeza y tomó por la parte baja el miembro de Australia, y luego abrió la boca y la cerró alrededor de éste con timidez. El jadeo de su compañero le indicó que había empezado bien.

Lamió el órgano australiano muerto de vergüenza, pero ya quería terminar lo que habían empezado y el placer que le otorgaba el otro lo animaba a continuar. Sorbió un poco y sintió una mordida leve, que no lo lastimaba, en su propio miembro. Como pequeña muestra de venganza él tambien le mordió, y comenzó a emitir gemiditos por gusto cuando sentía que el miembro llegaba hasta su garganta. Sentía además el semen que había escapado recientemente, y no era para nada desagradable.

El ritmo del australiano era más rápido, y Zelanda estaba completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento eyacularía, pero repentinamente Australia paró y retiró el miembro de su boca, provocando que el menor moviera un poco las caderas pidiendo más silenciosamente. Australia no le hizo caso, y alargó el brazo para bordear con los dedos su entrada. Zelanda apretó sin querer el órgano de éste, por el sobresalto. Aún asi continuó con el vaivén, moviendo sus labios de abajo para arriba, adentrando y sacando el miembro de su boca. Noto que el australiano seguía acariciando su entrada, y luego introducía un poco los dedos. Gritó de dolor y se retorció, aún con el miembro en la boca, corriéndose, aunque Australia llegó a apartarse para que no le ensuciara, pero Zelanda no corrió la misma suerte. El semen de Australia invadió repentinamente su boca y el chico intentó tragarlo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un poco por entre los labios.

Australia se incorporó un poco y se sentó, saliendo de debajo del neozelandés y permitiendo que este cayera rendido sobre la cama, jadeando aún y con un hilo de semen escapando por la comisura de los labios. Además tenía la cara rojísima y los ojos apretados, y la boca levemente abierta le permitía obtener una vision del semen que había quedado en su boca. La imagen era tan erótica que Australia optó por terminar.

-Newzy, quizá esto te duela un poco –comentó, arrodillándose frente al trasero del exhausto neozelandés. Éste asintió, sin abrir los ojos, y Australia le lamió la mejilla, algo lujurioso pero también cariñoso. Luego depositó un beso en su nuca y procedió con su plan. Bajó un poco la cabeza y levantó las caderas del neozelandés, que dejó escapar un ligero jadeo, casi imperceptible, al torcerse. Australia sacó la lengua y bordeó con ella el pequeño agujero rosa, haciendo que Zelanda gimiera agarrándose a las sábanas. –Newzy, ¿estás bien? Esto es sólo el principio.

-Ha-hazlo… -el neozelandés se sintió incapaz de decir algo mas.

Australia se sintió respaldado por ese pedido e introdujo la lengua en la entrada, provocando que ahora sí, el pequeño gritara un tanto de sorpresa y un tanto de placer, el sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente dentro suyo era simplemente mucho. No creía que lo demás pudiera superarlo. Australia succionó un poco y retiró su lengua, dejando caer algo de saliva sobre el agujero.

-Aguanta –le dijo, y el menor asintió apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Introdujo un dedo al igual que había hecho con su lengua, y Zelanda ahogó un gemido mordiendo la sábana, incómodo. Sin embargo, movió un poco las caderas dándole a entender que quería que continuara, y Australia introdujo el segundo dedo. Los comenzó a mover lentamente en círculos apreciando la calidez ahora húmeda que sentía dentro del chico, y viendo cada uno de sus gestos que intentaba retener sin éxito. Mas animado, metió un tercer dedo y Zelanda no pudo menos que gritar. Se contorsionó algo adolorido, y sintiendo que iba a explotar. ¡Aquello era simplemente demasiado!

Australia siguio moviendo los dedos, depositando de vez en cuando uno que otro beso sobre la pálida espalda del neozelandés y apoyando la cabeza sobre su estrecha cintura. Zelanda se movía un tanto para atrás, pidiendo más en silencio. Estaba desesperado, y el mayor se dio cuenta. Retiró los dedos y dejó un último beso en la cintura antes de tomar su miembro e introducirlo lentamente donde antes habían estado los dedos.

-Aaaaah, aaaaaaaahhhh –gritó Zelanda, apretando con fuerza las sábanas y retorciéndose de dolor. Lo sentía enorme, demasiado grande para él. –Me-me voy a romper –gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo las suaves pero determinadas embestidas australianas

-¿Qué quieres decir? –el australiano se detuvo y el rubio tembló al notar su desesperación. –¿Quieres que te deje así?

Aunque le dolía, tuvo que reconocer que le dolería más quedarse así, completamente excitado pero insatisfecho. Ademas, en verdad quería sentirlo aún más, quería ver hasta donde llegaba el australiano, quería sentir todo el placer que había comenzado a experimentar.

-O-Oz… -gimió. Notó las manos de Australia en su cintura, y su calido aliento le golpeó la nuca. Se estremeció.

-¿Quieres que te deje así? –repitió este. –¿O quieres terminar? –agregó retirando el miembro de adentro del neozelandes, que gimió de desesperación. Comenzó a bordear otra vez su entrada, provocandolo.

-Nnnngh… O-Oz…

-¿Sí? ¿Eso lo debo tomar como un "detente"?

-¡No! –chilló el neozelandes, abriendo los ojos de desesperacion. No, ¡no podía dejarlo en ese estado!

-Ademas deberías esperar porque yo usaría primero el baño –señaló Australia, sin detallar, pero Zelanda lo entendió perfectamente. Se mordio el labio tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Australia notó su creciente desesperación y disfrutó de ella, a pesar de que él también estaba demasiado excitado como para dejarlo allí, pero prefería aguantarse un poco con tal de ver a su rubio suplicarle que lo hiciera suyo.

Zelanda, temblando y apretando las piernas, se dio vuelta de manera que quedo boca arriba, frente a frente con el morocho. Tragó saliva y abrió un poco las piernas, dejando al descubierto nuevamente su entrada.

-Ha-Házmelo… -pidió con voz entrecortada, mordiendo suavemente sus nudillos de la impaciencia. La imagen de Zelanda ofreciéndose con esa carita sonrojada y húmeda por la excitación y los ojos con lágrimas, era tremendamente excitante, pero Australia decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

-¿Hacerte qué? –dijo mientras se adelantaba y acariciaba suavemente con un dedo el órgano pequeño pero hinchado y sensible del menor, que se encogió al sentirlo.

-Me-Métemela –suplicó éste, abriendo un poco más las piernas. Aquello le daba una vergüenza horrible, pero prefería pasar por ello a tener que aguantarse.

-¿Cómo se pide? –tan sólo un poquito más, ahora él tampoco podía reternerse mucho más.

-Por favor… -gimió Zelanda, impaciente. Quería largarse a llorar.

-No te he oído, ¿puedes repetírmelo todo de vuelta? –preguntó el australiano susurrando en su oído, mientras bordeaba la zona erógena del pequeño. Este jadeó pero hizo un último esfuerzo.

-Por favor, métemela AustraliaAAAAHHHHHHHHH –gritó y sollozó, el aludido había empezado a embestirlo, ninguno de los dos podía soportar más.

Al contrario que la vez anterior las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, y Zelanda creyó que se iba a desmayar al ver unas luces destellando ante sus ojos de puro dolor. Australia parecia un animal salvaje y no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar, lo sofocaba, cuando gritaba y gemía, y jadeaba, luego buscaba aire, pero éste se lo quitaba besándolo, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva al separarse. El pequeño cuerpo neozelandés se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás al ritmo de las embestidas, todo tipo de ruidos eróticos que hacía Zelanda fueron acompañados de crujidos que la cama empezaba a hacer.

Australia enseguida notó que Zelanda comenzaba a gemir casi como una chica, llamándolo y pidiéndole más, aunque lloraba de dolor no le pedía que se detuviera o le decía "ya basta", aunque le gustara. El rubio aceptaba que lo necesitaba. Lo embistió un poco más suave por un momento, y las caderas del neozelandés se adelantaron buscando más placer.

Zelanda se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo y sólo quedaba a la vista su boca abierta con un hilo de saliva corriendole por la comisura de los labios, pero no duraba mucho tiempo así, porque Australia no se resistía y lo besaba, arrancándole toda posibilidad de respirar.

-O-Oz… ahhhh… -sollozó el pequeño, antes de su boca ser atrapada por los labios australianos.

Se incorporó un poco adolorido, deteniendo suavemente las embestidas, y se sentó sobre el australiano sin separarse de él. Rodeó su torso con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos, y lo besó antes de echarse hacia abajo y gritar de placer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Australia lo penetró con más fuerza, notando que Zelanda no lo arañaba como temía que hiciera, sino que apretaba de tanto en tanto un poco sus dedos sobre la piel, pero sin lastimarlo. Decidió darle su recompensa y comenzó a masturbarlo rápida y fuertemente, haciendo que el neozelandés gimiera y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, ahogando sus gemidos al apretar sus labios sobre la piel. El ser penetrado y masturbado al mismo tiempo lo mareaba, lo llenaba de placer, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Por su lado, el australiano también se sentía tremendamente bien, Zelanda era jodidamente estrecho y caliente, y a veces parecía succionarlo, cosa que le hacía penetrarlo sin piedad. Sabía que ya a estas alturas no lo estaba lastimando y que Zelanda estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

El rubio gimió fuertemente antes de correrse sobre la mano de su compañero sin poder evitarlo y contrayendo sus músculos, haciendo que Australia eyaculara dentro de él. El sentir llenarlo con su esencia era fantastico.

Australia se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama, jadeando y al lado del menor, que se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda y también jadeaba suavemente. El mayor lo acarició y éste se estremeció un poco, Australia creyó de susto, quizás ¿se arrepentía de lo hecho? Pero Zelanda se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó junto a su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños –susurró timidamente. El australiano pensó que su novio (ya podía llamarlo así verdad?) era lo más tierno del mundo y le besó suavemente en la frente como respuesta.

-En realidad ya son más de las doce –dijo mirando el reloj. El neozelandés infló las mejillas y le dio un golpe suave en el costado del pecho.

-Igual.

-Era tu primera vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó después de unos segundos, mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente, y ya sus respiraciones iban tomando el ritmo normal.

Zelanda se sonrojó hasta quedar como un tomate y Australia supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Y-yo… no quise arruinarlo –murmuró escondiendo la cara entre las manos. El australiano las separó para ver su rostro, pero no pudo porque el neozelandés estaba cabizbajo. Entonces le tomo del mentón y le obligó a levantar la cara.

-Has hecho que mi primera vez fuera estupenda –dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios. El rubio abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y por el beso.

-Te… te amo –susurró sonrojado al separarse.

-Yo mucho más –le contestó el australiano, acercandose para besarlo nuevamente.

/ / /

-¿Has visto? ¡De veras ha funcionado!

Francia saltaba de alegría mirando por la cámara que había escondido en la pieza de Australia, y que habia grabado todo sin perder detalle.

A su lado estaba Japón con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Gomenasai… pero ¿puedes hacerme luego una copia de esto? –pidió.

* * *

El final no me quedó muy bien ._. pero Japón groxo ?) mas bien pervertido.

Por favor, dejen reviews y si quieren lemon de alguna pareja en especial, digan y nosotras intentaremos escribirlo. Aceptamos todas las parejas excepto hetero (por ahora) y yuri.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
